Run to Me
by xXSoKuGirl0615Xx
Summary: All Glitch wanted was too be by Mo's side. But instead he got... something bad happened to him while trying to do that. Not Mo's fault by the way. Don't drink and drive guys. It's not cool.
1. Chapter 1

**First multi-chapter story, hope it's good :)**

* * *

Sweat stared to trickle down the African American's forehead. His heart started to beat incredibly fast as he started to pace back and forth in the waiting room. The nurse clearly told him that everything will be okay; he just needed to calm down. But he couldn't calm down though; he needed to see if his other was okay. No matter how many times the nurse said that he was okay, he didn't believe her. He wanted to see for himself that he was fine. The nurse told him that he can see him in a little while. But he couldn't wait to see him "in a little while," he needed to see him NOW. It's been at least two weeks since he saw his prodigy. Ever since… the accident.

***flashback*** (Mo's P.O.V)

Today was a good day, it was finally Friday. Now me and Glitch can do whatever we want. We can dance, hang out, and do… other things. I knew that Glitch was gonna come back from school in a little while, so I thought I'd make us a little snack for the both of us. That's when I noticed that I forgot to buy more food for the weekend. "Damn it." I thought. Well, looks like I have to run to the store and get some more food. I knew that Glitch was gonna come soon, so I left him a note saying, "G, I went to get some stuff for the weekend, I'll be back soon." I grabbed my things and headed out.

(Normal P.O.V.)

The school's final bell finally rang, letting all the school staff and students know that it time to get the h*ll out of there. Sure all the students were excited to leave, but none of them were as excited as Glitch. He can finally go home now and be with his mentor. He just wanted to go straight home and be with Mo. So the teen started to jog a little and then started to run. By the time Glitch got home, he couldn't find Mo anywhere. That actually started to scare him a little. Then after a few minutes later he found Mo's note and felt relieved. Except that he was expecting Mo to be here so he was sad. Then he thought that he could meet up with Mo at the store since it was only a couple blocks away. With that being said, the teen left the apartment. It really didn't take Glitch a long time to find Mo. Glitch spotted Mo across the street, carrying some bags that were full of grocery. He wanted to run across the street and be with his boyfriend, but the thing that was separating them was a road. Literally, a road that was full of cars was blocking his way of being with his other. He was sure that he wanted to cross this street and be with Mo. Before crossing the streets, he looked both ways. you know safety first.

There was a large gap in the street where there were no cars were passing by so Glitch took that chance and decided to walk instead of run. He then failed to see a car that was coming towards him, going 60 in a 35 mile per hour zone. The driver apparently seemed to be drunk, and not give a damn about how fast he was going or what was in his way. Only because he saw no one was in the street. By the time the driver got closer to Glitch, he realized that he needs to stop. So with that being said, he placed his foot on the brakes. Glitch failed to see the car because he was too focused on his mentor. He just to be by his side. Then. The impact was too…. painful to describe. He litarally flew across the street, then made impact on the hard, concrete street. All Mo heard was some screeching tires and then a loud thud. When Mo turned his head to see what was that noise. As soon as he saw his loved one on the street, laying down there, unconscious, his heart immediately shattered to a thousand pieces. He quickly dropped the groceries, and ran to Glitch, seeing the damage done to his loved one. He quickly picked up Glitch and held him in his arms. He then ran to the emergency part of the hospital. Mo busted through the doors with Glitch still in his arms. "HELP, HELP, MY BOYFRIEND NEEDS HELP!" That's when two nurses and a doctor came in the room asking Mo a lot of questions. All Mo can say was "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I JUST HEARD TIRE SCREECHING AND THEN A LOUD THUD!" "Okay well it looks like he probably got hit by a car. We don't know if he he'll be okay or not, but we'll let you know what happens." The nurse said.

***end of flashback***

Even though the nurse said that they'll let him know what happened, they still didn't tell him. After all that time, they still didn't tell him. Mo doesn't know what to expect. Will Glitch be okay? Or will he not make it? "Umm excuse me. Are you Glitch's guardian?" a nurse asked. "Yes I am. How is he? Is he okay?" "Well he's…."

* * *

**Done with this... for now plzzz review. It'll encourage me xD**


	2. News

**Here's chapter 2, enjoy!**

* * *

_Where we previously left off:_

_"Are you Glitch's guardian?"_

_"Yes I am. How is he? Is he okay?"_

_"Well he's…"_

The time has finally come. Mo can finally know if his loved one is injured in any way, physical or mentally. Is he gonna be okay, or is time running out of him? Mo can just hope and pray that Glitch is okay.

"Well he seems to be doing okay," Mo let out a sigh of relief. "But he did break his leg though so he had to get surgery just last week." "Are you serious?" Tears threaten to fall down Mo's face. "Yes, but don't worry, he's all better now. He's just sleeping right now." The nurse said. "Can I please see him?" Mo begged. "Sure." The walk to Glitch's room was short. Mo was just anxious to know how Glitch is. "Okay here's his room. Just try not to make that much noise okay? We don't want him to wake up." The nurse said before leaving Mo there in front of Glitch's door. Mo took a deep breath before entering the room. The sight of his little prodigy was too painful to see. Just the sight of it made Mo cry a little.

Glitch had a cast on one of foot and some bandages on his head. Dried up blood was on his face and arms while a blanket was covering up the other half of his body. "Get well soon!" cards, balloons, and flowers covered the table next to Glitch. Mo walked up to Glitch and got down on his knees and grabbed one of Glitch's hands and took it in his own. He then raised it to kiss it. "Glitch, why did run into the streets like that? I thought I told you to stay home."

"But I wanted to be with you."

Mo heard someone said that in a silent whisper. "Glitch… is that you?"

"Yea…. it's me." Glitch said as his eyes start to open and the first thing he saw was Mo. Glitch's voice sounded like he was in a lot of pain. "How you feelin Glitch?" Mo asked with a hint of worry. "I'm doin ok I guess."

"Okay? You got hit by a car and got a broken leg and you doin 'okay'!" Mo doing the quotations with his fingers when he said okay.

"Really Mo, I'm doin okay. No need to worry." Glitch trying to reassure him. "Out of curiosity, are you gonna sue the man who hit me?"

"Duh, of course. He hurteded my baby!" Mo said with a chuckle but was serious at the same time. "You can be so cute sometimes Mo, but you don't have to sue him though. I'm okay." "He's goin to jail anyway. Turns out that he was drinkin and drivin." Mo informed. There was an awkward moment between the two of them until Glitch broke it. "Sooo…. How you been do-" Just then Mo pressed his lips against Glitch's, silencing him for a moment then Mo pulled away. "What was that for?" Glitch asked blushing. "I haven't seen you in at least two weeks. I missed you. A lot. The nights I've spend, hoping and praying that you're okay. Me missing you every night cause you're not in bed with me." What Mo just said made Glitch blush even more.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Oh, I see that you're wide awake. And you have company." "Umm is there a problem doctor?" Mo asked. "Yeah… I'm gonna have to ask ya to wait in the waiting room." Glitch looked a Mo with a worried look as if he'll never see him again. "Don't worry; I'll be in the waiting room okay? I'll be back." Mo said before giving a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door.

"So what's up Doc?" Glitch said with a Bugs Bunny accent. That made the doctor chuckle a bit. "Well I got some news about your broken leg-"

"Oh yeah that reminds me, when am I getting this cast off my leg? I need to practice my dancing some more?" Glitch interrupted before the doctor could finish talking. "Look Glitch, I know you're a dancer and you're really good at it. I mean, I seen you around town dancing with your dance partner. You guys are talented but isn't there a time where you guys don't dance" the doctor asked "Sure but that's only when we're at home. Then we go back outside and dance our hearts out." Glitch replied happily. The doctor let out a sigh before continuing. "Glitch there's no easy way to say it so I'll just say it straight-forward."

"What?" Fear started to sound in his voice.

"You're not gonna be able to dance for at least 2 months. I'm sorry Glitch." The doctor then exited the room before Glitch protests. His jaw dropped and his eyes widen as his heart started to race. Tears were close to falling out if his eyes but held them back in. "2 months my ass." Glitch mumbled. "I gotta tell Mo." Instead of paging for a nurse, Glitch got up and started to head out the door. He opened the door and took a peek to see if there was anyone in the hallway. The coast was clear so Glitch tried his best to walk to the waiting room, where Mo was. The pain was excruciating but he'll feel better once he's with Mo. Once he was close to the waiting room, he just couldn't walk no more. Glitch just stood there and started to scream out Mo's name.

Mo was just sitting in the waiting room but then heard his name getting called out by a familiar voice. Mo got up and ran to the voice. He was shocked to find Glitch standing there. "Glitch what are you doin? You should be in bed." Mo said, picking up Glitch to go to his room. "I needed to tell you something important." Glitch said while Mo sat him down on his bed. "What?" "The doctor told me I can't dance for at least 2 months." Glitch said with the tears falling out of his eyes.

Mo was shocked to hear this new and wrapped his arms around Glitch. "You're gonna have to find a new dance partner until I'm better." Glitch managed to say. Mo pulled back and said, "What are you talking about? There's no one out there in the world that can replace you. If you can't dance, I'll take a break from it." Glitch's eyes widen, surprised at what Mo just said. "You really give up dancing cause I can't dance? Glitch asked. "Yeah. It won't be the same if you're not up there with me, on a stage or in the streets. So yeah. First comes you and dancing comes last. You're more important to me than dancing." Glitch blushed and gave Mo a hug. "Thanks Mo." Glitch whispered. Mo who was shocked at first but kindly returned the hug said, "Sure thing. I'd do anything for you cause I love you." Glitch pulled away to give Mo a kiss on the lips whispered against his lips, "I love you too Mo."

* * *

**I'll probably continue this i have some ideas on what to do next but IDK what do you guys think? Tell me in the reviews! :)**


End file.
